harpersfallsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mark's murder is solved
The Williams murder mystery concludes when Camilla Abbott finds out her former brother in law was the killer! "YOU!" Camilla Griswold said, "YOU killed Mark Williams!" It was her former brother in-law, Lyle Griswold. "DAMN right I killed him!" Lyle smirked, "I had every right to kill him!" "You are a fool!" she glared at him, "Point blank, and now I've someone locked up who was innocent all the time. Although, she DID have reason to do him in." "He tried to rob Griswold Industries," Lyle protested. Teresa Monroe came over. "He did, did he?" she said. "YES!" he roared, "I happened to overhear what he said to you, Teresa, and I was disgusted." "What do you mean?" Teresa said. "He never loved you," Lyle said, his anger replaced with tears, "never. I overheard him telling his business manager about his attempt to steal your mother's company from her. I had to take him out. He tried to rob my family's company; and I didn't want that to happen to you." "Lyle, that was sweet of you to think of my welfare," Teresa said completely touched by his sweet but foolhardy move, "but you didn't have to do that. You could go to prison for murder." "I am confessing," Lyle said, "that is why I am doing it." "My mother is still in prison," Teresa said, "for something she didn't do." "We'll get her released," Camilla said briskly, "Lyle, since you DID confess, I would recommend that you be charged with involuntary manslaughter. Teresa will testify to what you told us." Teresa nodded, "When it comes to trial," she said, "I will wait for you." "I am glad," Lyle said. As he promised, he confessed, and was taken to jail. Camilla charged him with involuntary manslaughter, and he pled guilty to it. He was sentenced to a ten year suspended sentence for that. Of course, Mark's mother was enraged. "THAT BASTARD MURDERED MY SON!" she screamed hysterically, "AND YOU GIVE HIM A SUSPENDED SENTENCE?! I OUGHT TO KILL YOU RIGHT ON THE SPOT!" She grabbed a bailiff's gun and shot Lyle ten times. He was dead before he hit the floor. "Bailiff," the judge ordered, "grab that woman!" "GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME!" Mrs. Williams shrieked, "I GOT VENGEANCE FOR YOU, MARK! YOU WON'T BURN IN HELL NOW! YOU WILL BE IN HEAVEN WHERE YOU BELONG!" Teresa walked over to her ex-mother in-law. She looked at her with a vicious look. "You think you are all that!" she said acidly, "but you're not! You're NOTHING! LESS than nothing!" "You made my Mark's life miserable," Mrs. Williams raved, lying and knowing it and not caring that she was lying, "he was a LOYAL husband!" "He was a THIEF!" Teresa shouted, "nothing more and nothing less!" "He was not a thief!" she raged, "he was taking care of me!" "You are a demented woman!" Teresa screamed, "and you need to be locked up!" "Get her out of here," the judge roared. "MARK, I GOT EVEN FOR YOU!" his mother shrieked, "WATCH YOUR STEP, MONROE! I WILL KILL YOU NEXT!" The courtroom was in chaos. Teresa was sobbing in fury; the lawyers were in shock; and everything was going topsy-turvy. Camilla pulled the judge aside and discussed about taking the mother to trial for murder. "Your honor," Camilla said, "she did the dirty deed in the presence of a packed courtroom. That should be brazen enough." "All right, Ms. Griswold," the judge said, "I agree. She did murder the defendant in the presence of several witnesses. It was rather nasty." The trial would begin in two weeks. Those two weeks were the scariest of Teresa's life. She was petrified. Her former mother in-law was just that unhinged that she could and would attack her if she could get away with it. A few days before the trial began, that was exactly what had happened. Mrs. Williams, had slipped out of the minimum security prison she was in, and attacked Teresa. She slit her throat and Teresa died on the spot. Mrs. Williams ran off, laughing. "I DID IT!" she said in a euphoric dementia, "MARK, YOUR MOMMA AVENGED YOUR DEATH! I AM GLAD FOR THAT!" A few minutes later, she stabbed herself, and died. Two senseless deaths had occurred. Lyle Griswold and Teresa Monroe were laid to rest; and the person who was responsible for it was now dead too. While Lyle and Teresa received a wonderful funeral; Mrs. Williams was buried in the potters field. Nobody shed any tears for Mrs. Williams and her death. After that situation, the Monroes did what they had to do. They sold the business to the Harpers and they moved out of Massachusetts for good. They moved back to Rhode Island and lived there for the rest of their lives. Michael and Shelby looked at the families who had all left town. The Watkins; the Monroes; the Schulders and the Saxtons. They all either left town to begin anew, or left to escape the memories. The Merciers were gone, after the plane they were in crashed. "When will this end?" Shelby asked. "Not sure, dear," Michael said. (On that sad note, camera fades to black) Category:Episodes